NPIS : Naval Parody Investigative Service
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Diantre. Non, n'allez pas lire cet OS. Non.
1. Parodie

_Hello!_

_Voici la première partie des one-shots prévus pour mes un an de publication, le second arrivera le 3! Oui, je sais, je devais poster vendredi prochain, mais je n'ai pas sut dire non à la demande de postage de Dilinzzo :D !_

_Une petite parodie de NCIS, de mes fics et des petits clins d'oeil à quelques auteurs que je lis! :) Ne vous inquiétez pas de la folitude ambiante tout le long de cette histoire, il n'y a aucune logique, juste un très gros délire écrit d'une traite...!_

_Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>NPIS : Naval Parody Investigative Service<em><br>_**

_._

Techniquement, ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. Techniquement. Si on comptait qu'il y avait bien pire dans le monde. Comme les Jonas Brothers, ça, c'était horrible. Ou les Teletubbies. Ces petits machins colorés effrayants, débiles, qui couraient et sautaient partout. Oui, il y avait bien pire. Bien pire que ça.

Mais techniquement, il y avait aussi beaucoup mieux.

Il se redressa lentement de son siège, raclant sa gorge pour interpeller ses trois collègues. L'un reposa son café de dix litres, l'autre cessa de serrer contre lui son clavier d'amour, la troisième arrêta de compter sa collection de trombones, pour l'écouter.

-On a un problème.

-Oh ? On a encore un sérial killer à nos trousses ? Risqua Ziva en fronçant les sourcils.

Il hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, ça, c'est dans 'Six'. Et puis, t'y es pas, de toute façon. Pas encore.

-Ça va, je sais. L'auteur m'a oubliée. Rappelle-le-moi, c'est gentil.

Elle bouda, il leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Gibbs attrapait son nouveau café, et lançait le dernier gobelet à côté des dix-huit autres dans la corbeille.

-Le problème est encore plus important.

McGee regarda avec amour son clavier sur son bureau, avant de soupirer, devant l'évidence :

-Elle recommence, c'est ça ?

Tony acquiesça.

-Oui. Nous sommes actuellement dans un one-shot. Et vous connaissez ce qui arrive quand elle écrit un one-shot…

-T'es mal, résuma Gibbs.

-Toi aussi, je te signale, rétorqua l'agent senior. Tu es toujours avec moi quand il arrive quelque chose. Au final, celui qui s'en sort le mieux, c'est McGeek.

Il désigna celui-ci d'un geste de la main, et comme l'auteur avait envie d'embêter son monde, c'est à ce moment là que McGeek se coupa le doigt sur une feuille en papier.

-Aieuuuuh !

-Une feuille en papier ? C'est tout ! Moi je me prends des balles, je perds la mémoire, j'ai des virus qui me mettent trois mois dans le coma… Et lui, il se coupe avec une feuille en papier ! C'est honteux ! HONTEUX !

-Nananère !

Tout fier qu'il était de ne pas être l'objet de la cruauté de l'auteur, Tim se leva de sa chaise, mais se prit les pieds dans les câbles de son ordinateur, et s'écrasa au sol, aux pieds de Tony.

-Nananère ! Le nargua à son tour l'italien alors que l'autre se relevait en grommelant.

-Ça va, hein. Je rigolerais quand…

-Ce n'arrivera pas, le coupa Tony. PinkBlueGreen est gentille parfois.

Tous se mirent à rire, Tony grimaça.

-Allez, les amis, s'il vous plait ! Dites-moi que ça lui arrive !

-Nan.

-Non.

-Niet.

-Pffff. Bien. M'en fiche, d'abord, bouda l'italien. Bon, sinon, Patron, c'est pas le moment où tu nous dis qu'on doit prendre nos affaires parce qu'on a un mort quelque part, dans un coin paumé de la Virginie, là où il y a plein d'assassins qui voudront me découper en petits morceaux ?

-Si.

Gibbs attrapa un nouveau café, le vida d'un trait, s'essuya la bouche, jeta le gobelet, attrapa un nouveau café encore brûlant (parce que oui, c'est bien connu, les cafés de Gibbs sont TOUJOURS brûlants !), et désigna l'ascenseur du doigt.

-Prenez vos affaires… On a une nouvelle enquête !

.

L'équipe partit vers l'ascenseur, mais comme Gibbs avait encore fait joujou, l'ascenseur était en panne. L'équipe partit donc dans l'escalier. Mais comme Tony avait dragué la femme de ménage et qu'elle n'avait donc pas fait le ménage, perturbé par ce magnifique regard vert, elle avait oublié de laver les escaliers. Et comme les escaliers n'avaient pas été lavés, ils glissaient. Et comme ils glissaient…

-Aiiiiaiiiaaaaiieuuuuuh !

Allongé au sol après avoir dévalé les dix-huit marches le séparant de l'étage supérieur, Tony grimaçait après avoir remarqué que son …Bras ( ?) était cassé. L'équipe se précipita vers lui, il soupira.

-Je l'avais dis.

-Ouais. Hôpital ? Tenta McGee.

-Ducky.

Et comme l'auteur était fan de Tibbs, ce fut Gibbs qui aida Tony à se relever et à l'emmener vers la salle d'autopsie de ce cher Ducky. Ducky qui était occupé à parler à un manche à balais allongé sur une table d'autopsie, n'ayant pas de mort avec qui parler pour le moment.

-Encore ?

Seul le soupir désespéré de l'agent senior lui répondit. Ducky soigna le jeune homme, lui banda son bras et s'en alla, laissant les deux agents seuls pour une scène de Tibbs dont l'auteur vénère l'existence. Oui, mais…

-On ne va pas lui faire ce plaisir, hein, Boss ?

-Carrément pas !

-Tu peux toujours courir pour ton Tibbs, PBG !

Et ils se turent pendant une heure, au grand désarroi de la personne qui avait leur destin en main. Elle décida donc de se venger, à sa façon. Débarqua dans la salle d'autopsie où les deux agents se tenaient toujours :

-Vance !

-Vibbs, dans mon vureau, vife !

Tony jeta un regard blasé à Gibbs (et un microscopique instant de complicité Tibbs, un ! Tralalère !).

-Vance a encore mangé son cure-dents…

-Fa fuffit DiNoffo. Fous fenez fans mon fureau auffi !

-F'accord !

Et les deux agents montèrent dans le bureau du plus grand rongeur du NCIS (mais Gibbs alla faire la fortune du Starbuck du coin avant, pour affronter cure-dent-sur-pattes).

.

Ils en ressortirent deux minutes plus tard, après que Gibbs ait fait comprendre à Vance que non, il n'allait pas se mettre à le respecter du jour au lendemain, que de toute façon, c'était lui et Tony les personnages préférés de PBG et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de les jalouser, et puis que de toute façon, il devait faire attention et ne pas rester en avant dans cette fic', ou PBG finirait pas le blesser mortellement, étant donné qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Bref, Vance partit se faire un bain de bouche, l'équipe alla dans le laboratoire d'Abby, qui avait entre temps récupéré des preuves sur leur affaire en cours (mais oui, il y a une affaire en cours, vous croyez quoi ? Que Ziva et McGee se sont tourné les pouces pendant l'instant Tibbs ? Raaaah, suivez, un peu !).

Ils trouvèrent la jeune femme en train d'exécuter la danse des canards, devant son spectromètre de masse. Autour d'elle, une montagne de caf-pow. Nos agents prirent leur courage à deux mains, attrapèrent leurs lampes, leurs pioches et des cordes, et se lancèrent à l'assaut de ladite montagne. Ils arrivèrent devant Abby après avoir escaladé le mont Everest de caf-pow appartenant à la gothique.

-Tu as quelque chose pour nous ?

Elle approuva, tout en tapant super fort et super vite sur son clavier pour faire genre (oui, Abby ne connait déraisonnablement pas la souris…Pauvre Mickey), et en affichant plein de pages et des moteurs de recherches que personne ne connaît, parce qu'il est bien connu que en Amérique, Google n'existe pas… ! McGee l'aida au bout de trente secondes, parce qu'il se trouvait inutile jusqu'à présent, et qu'il avait envie qu'on voit qu'il a son importance dans les fics de l'auteur (pauvre chou).

Abby s'arrêta enfin, fit trois fois la roue, danser la capoera, but treize caf-pows, et lança, de sa voix toute aiguë :

-Nous sommes dans une fic' de PinkBlueGreeeeeneuuuuh !

Les quatre autres se jetèrent des regards interloqués, avant de revenir à la jeune femme.

-Et… ?

-Il faut chercher un coupable qui n'en est pas un, un truc bizarre auquel vous n'auriez pas pensé, genre…

Roulement de tambour (fait par un pauvre personnage inconnu de tous et caché derrière l'un des tableaux d'Abby… Il s'appelle Robert, si ça vous intéresse… Ca ne vous intéresse pas ? Je le savais !) :

-Ray !

-Ray ? Oh, non, ce serait raypugnant, souffla Ziva (copyright Choka et MarieCéline, je n'ai pas pût m'en empêcher !).

-C'est peut-être la rayponse à nos questions, répondit Tony.

-Et pourquoi Ray ? PBG ne se base jamais dans la saison 8 ! Les interpella McGee.

-Pour le moment, commenta Tony.

-Sinon, une autre idée ? Questionna Gibbs.

-Jeanne ? Eli ? Kort ? Wendy ? Ari ?

Ils continuèrent de s'interroger pendant quelques minutes, mais comme l'auteur avait envie de faire avancer l'histoire, elle décida de faire une petite ellipse. Nous passons donc en mode accéléré (oui oui, comme dans les films) : Tony et Gibbs trouvent que ce n'est pas Ray mais son sosie le meurtrier : Un affreux allemand qui était jaloux du vrai Ray et de sa relation avec Ziva et donc qui a drogué la femme de ménage pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Tony et qu'elle le fasse tomber dans les escaliers et qu'ainsi, Ziva soit triste. Vous n'avez rien compris ? Moi non plus.

.

Tout ce que vous devez comprendre, c'est que ceci se termina par un instant entre Tony et Ziva, sur le toit du NCIS (pourquoi le toit ? Roh, mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini avec vos questions ?).

-Tu sais, Ziva, toi et moi, on devra finir ensemble dans une des fics de PBG, un jour. Tu sais, réellement, quoi. Pas sur un simple bisou comme elle nous fait à chaque fois le coup. On devrait vraiment se caser et tout le tralala.

-PBG n'aime pas 'et tout le tralala', Tony.

Pour confirmer ses propos, et parce qu'elle avait envie d'un peu d'action, l'auteur fit sauter une bombe juste à côté des deux personnages à cet instant même. Ce qui fit tomber Tony en arrière, et qui le poussa donc à se retrouver accroché au bord du toit de son bras valide, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, pendant que Ziva essayait de se remettre de pleins de blessures (oui, PLEINS !), allongée à un mètre de Tony.

-Bordel de… Zi ! J'ai pas fais mon testament ! Ziiiiiii ! Il faut que tu donnes mon agrafeuse au triplés, c'est vitaaaaaaaal ! S'égosilla Tony en essayant de remonter.

Ziva soupira et se releva, marchant difficilement vers Tony (bah oui, Ziva, c'est une ninja, même pas mal !). Elle lui attrapa le bras, le hissa sur le toit, ils tombèrent face contre... Ciment ? Béton ? Gravillon ? (y a-t-il un architecte dans la salle pour me le confirmer ? Non ? Passons, on s'en fout).

-T'es nul, souffla difficilement l'israélienne. Les Tripl's, c'est pas PinkBlueGreen, c'est Gwen.

-Ah. J'suis pas Papa, ici, alors ?

-Non. Comme je ne suis pas divorcée six fois.

-SIX ? Toi ?

-Oui, Mwa ! Et non, on n'est pas dans 'Six' non plus, tu suis ou quoi ?

-Mais non, je te parle des mariages. Six fois ? SIX ?

Ziva lui donna un slap qui fit bouder Tony en guise de réponse, ils quittèrent le toit pour aller se faire soigner, et mettre fin à ce moment Tiva dont l'auteur ne savait pas comment se dépêtrer.

.

Tony était chez lui, un verre à la main, réfléchissant à cette journée particulière. Sa porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser place au plus grand muet de tous les temps. Tony pleura la fin de son stock de café.

Gibbs le rejoignit sur le canapé, son 'or noir' à la main.

-On y arrive, à cet instant Tibbs ! Souffla Gibbs.

-Oui, c'est Lili et Dilinzzo qui vont être contentes !

-Et WJ.

-Aussi. Mais on n'a pas fait d'instant McNozzo, elle risque d'être déçue.

Et pour ne pas décevoir son adorable WJ, PBG fit venir McGee. Celui-ci ne tomba que trois fois entre l'entrée et le canapé, avant de s'installer à côté des deux autres, son clavier d'amour toujours serré contre lui.

-On a de la chance quand même. Pas trop de bobos, c'est cool, remarqua Tony.

-Ouais. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas encore pris de toit sur la tête, ou que ton cousin tordu ne t'a pas enlevé, c'est sympa, confirma Gibbs.

McGee confirma, tout en mangeant une pomme (rouge, la pomme. Super, hein ?).

-Il ne serait pas temps qu'elle finisse cet one-shot, là, PBG ? Demanda Tony.

-Bah, faudrait qu'on trouve un truc cool à dire pour la fin, répondit McGee.

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un léger regard blasé.

-Dis, tu ne veux pas nous laisser finir notre Tibbs, le Bleu ?

Le visage dudit bleu vira au rouge cramoisi (pour s'assortir avec la pomme ?).

-Et le McNozzo ? Tu penses au McNozzo ? S'emporta légèrement l'informaticien en affichant une petite moue tristounette qui ferait craquer n'importe quel fan du geek.

C'est à cet instant que McGee reçu un message sur son portable lui annonçant des soldes sur tout le rayon informatique de son magasin préféré. Trois secondes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement de Tony se refermait, laissant nos deux agents préférés conclure cette histoire.

-Et sinon, Patron, c'est cool de travailler avec toi, tu sais, commença Tony.

-Ça fait un peu trop mélo, là, DiNozzo, rétorqua Gibbs avec un regard blasé.

-Suis content, suis vivant !

-Là, c'est pas assez mélo.

-J'ai faim, tenta Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Moi aussi. Pizza ?

-Pizza.

Et sur ce dernier mot très intelligent, l'auteur décida de taper trois petites lettres qui veulent tout dire :

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, c'est affligeant ^^!<strong><br>**_


	2. Parodie bis

_Hum, hello._

_L'effet "Double Blind", mon cerveau a disjoncté. Désolée, z'êtes pas obligés de lire._

_Mais si vous voulez être traumatisés quand même, bonne lecture (et bon courage)_

* * *

><p>-Non ! Non ! NON ! Feu de camp ! Tout de suite !<p>

A peine l'ordre passé par un agent très spécial furibond, l'informaticien Timothy McGee dégainait-il son super briquet à port USB pour alimenter ledit feu. Il le dressa fièrement devant lui, profitant du soleil couchant pour le faire miroiter devant ses collègues, tel le Saint-Graal de l'Open Space.

-Paré. J'ai même des chamallows ! Gazouilla l'informaticien.

Tous lui jetèrent un regard interdit. Timmy leur offrit son plus beau sourire. Qui s'effaça quand le slap retentit derrière son crâne et que, sous le choc et l'effet de propulsion-bionique-du-slap-à-la-Gibbs, son briquet termina sa courte vie dans une tasse de café avec une vie encore plus courte.

-Hé !

-T'es vraiment un bleu, le Bleu. Même si ton costume est plus outremer que bleu. Mais l'outremer est un dérivé du bleu qui fait que tu es un bleu, le Bleu. Oh, et feu de camp, on a dit. Pas bivouac. Allez, come on.

L'informaticien tira sa chaise jusqu'à l'équipe, boudeur.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui fais le feu de camp ? Bougonna Tim en croisant les bras devant lui avec un air d'enfant pas content qui fera forcément craquer cette chère Ankou. C'est Gibbs le Boss.

-Qui c'est le personnage préféré de PBG ? Soupira Tony en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est injuste.

-Mais c'est la vie. Soit, en parlant de l'auteur aux trois couleurs, justement… Elle recommence.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Un hurlement glaçant retentit même dans le fond de l'open space, mais il s'avéra après une enquête minutieuse achevée en 2034 que le cri venait de Palmer, qui s'était coincé les doigts dans un tiroir en voulant récupérer son portefeuille Donald.

-Je vais chercher la mitraillette, lâcha Gibbs en se levant déjà.

Tony le rattrapa par la manche.

-Moins Rambo, Patron, s'il te plait. Ce n'est qu'un OS.

Gibbs plissa les lèvres, mais retrouva sa place. S'en suivit un petit regard chargé de confiance à la Tony and Gibbs, parce que l'auteur aime les regards plein de confiance à la Tony and Gibbs.

-Ok, cherchons juste la façon dont nous allons l'arrêter alors, grommela l'ancien marine.

-Techniquement, si on l'arrête, cet OS se stoppe aussi.

-C'est ennuyeux, intervint Ziva.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, Tony prit la parole :

-Tiens, tu es là, toi ?

-Oui, même si l'auteur me boude un peu depuis le début de cet OS, soupira l'israélienne.

-L'effet « Double Blind », commenta Tony.

-Chut, intervint PBG en slappant son protégé, pour repartir aussi vite.

-Il y a une censure sur cet épisode pour le moment, commenta Ziva en jouant avec son couteau / trombone / sabre laser. Alors, que fait-on ?

-Ca dépend s'il y a du TBC dans cet OS, répondit l'italien.

Un long ricanement maléfique lui répondit. Il poussa un profond soupir, alors qu'en fond sonore les violons se lançaient pour laisser démontrer l'instant dramatique qui s'amenait à lui.

-Ok, je vais avoir bobo.

.

Palmer était occupé à jongler avec des os de girafe en plastique quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se tourna vers la porte, le nez en l'air. Son interlocuteur émit un bref raclement de gorge qui le renseigna aussitôt sur son identité.

-MAMAN ?

Les os tombèrent à terre, Palmer ouvrit de grands yeux, prêt à vivre l'instant de bonheur suprême et le moment de gloire qu'il n'avait habituellement jamais dans les fics de cette auteur diabolique. Mais, la personne qui venait d'entrer n'était pas celle qu'il croyait.

-Washington-Jones ?

L'intéressée repoussa ses boucles blondes derrière son épaule et sautilla jusqu'à Palmer.

-Je peux essayer ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant les os de girafe en plastique.

-Je croyais que c'était maman, répondit Palmer en s'essayant au regard de chat potté.

-Mais je suis gentille comme une maman.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas de gâteau qui sentent bon le beurre sucrée et le chocolat à la fraise.

-Du chocolat à la fraise ?

-Et pas au carambar.

-Et si c'est du chocolat au carambar à la fraise ?

-Ma vie vient de prendre une nouvelle dimension, bredouilla Palmer.

-De rien.

Elle repartit en sautillant, Palmer alla faire un château de sable dans le Wisconsin avec Miryam, parce que Miryam aimait le Wisconsin. Et en plus, là-bas, il y avait des glaces en forme de couteaux et de Louboutins.

.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi sert cet OS ? Demanda Tony en se penchant par-dessus un énième corps dans une énième enquête.

-A rien.

-Au moins, il ne m'est encore rien arrivé.

Par pur esprit de contradiction, le toit choisit ce moment-là pour s'effriter. Etant un toit maléfique, il tomba pile sur nos agents, qui, heureusement, avaient une règle numéro six pour les protéger.

Tony sortit le double décimètre qui venait de lui sauver la peau, fier comme un coq. Un coq blessé.

-J'ai maaaaaaaaaaal, haleta l'agent très spécial.

Evidemment, la blessure était grave, mais pas assez pour avoir la peau de notre Tony. Il se retrouva donc avec un mollet blessé, parce qu'un mollet blessé, c'est un peu original, à l'hôpital de Bethesda. Il y rencontra…

-Sasha !

-Oui, c'est moi, confirma le docteur en soignant le pauvre Tony.

-T'étais pas dans Plume ?

-Mais Plume est terminée !

-Alors, tu te ballades de fics en fics.

-Yep. La prochaine fois, je vais visiter les décors de « _Presque_ ». Je veux voir la falaise d'où tu es tombé.

-Ah. Oui. La falaise. Gwenetsi, grimaça Tony.

-Et après, j'irai voir ton côté immortel.

-Veni vidi vici, énonça l'agent, solennel.

-Ouais, un truc comme ça.

-Tony ! Intervint Ziva en ouvrant la porte d'une façon abrupte.

-C'est l'instant Tiva ?

-Je dois vous laisser ? Demanda Sasha.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, chère voisine, sourit Tony.

Sasha s'en alla d'un pas guilleret, laissant la place à notre belle israélienne.

-Tony, il faut que je te dise que…

-Amy, tu peux lâcher ces pop-corns et sortir de ce placard ? Demanda Tony, alors qu'une porte coulissait et qu'une petite brunette lâchait un « Tivaaaaa » murmuré en s'esquivant.

Ziva se racla la gorge, Tony lança voulu mettre un disque de Barry White pour le côté romantique de la chose. Il n'avait pas de disque du chanteur, il mit donc une version alternative de la Danse des Canards.

Crazy et Ankou vinrent faire quelques pas de danse pour le fun, les Tiva les mirent à la porte en murmurant des mots tels que « Bordel », « Paix » et « Instant Tiva ».

-On y est ? Demanda Ziva.

-Où ?

-Bah à l'instant Tiva.

-Je ne sais pas, tu sais, les bobos ça fait perdre le sens de l'orientation.

Ziva slappa Tony, qui retrouva immédiatement un sérieux digne de cette scène d'anthologie.

-Il faut dire un truc romantique, murmura Ziva en s'accrochant au col de son ami/partenaire/amant/professeur de ballet/Naaaon Double Blind m'a tué.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

-Les fics te réussissent drôlement bien.

Le reste de cette scène pouvant être perturbant pour les moins de 97 ans et/ou AmyDiNozzo, nous allons vous passer un intéressant reportage sur Furieuse Taal, lionne au milieu des lionnes :

« _Furieuse Taal assassine des gens avec le petit doigt. Bien que l'ongle du petit doigt lui suffise. Furieuse Taal est quelqu'un à ne pas contrarier. Furieuse Taal est parfois furieuse, ce qui est dangereux pour la survie de ce monde. Ainsi, ne jamais contrarier Furieuse Taal. Maintenant, un reportage sur les dauphins vivant dans les aquariums de Macédonie_ ».

.

Tony monta dans la voiture de son aîné. Il avait encore mal à son mollet, mais comme les fausses infirmières Rose et Marguerite avaient pris des cours pour devenir vraies infirmières et l'avaient soigné afin de se repentir, il était déjà guéri.

Rosa monta à l'arrière de la voiture, le souffle court.

-CALLEN ?

-Non, il est toujours à Los Angeles, soupira Gibbs.

-AAAAAH.

Rosa sortit aussi vite en n'oubliant pas de dégommer le toit de la voiture à l'aide de Bibi, Kagura vint faire un sitting à l'arrière de la voiture, en compagnie de Pauline.

-Je veux du Tibbs ! S'insurgea Kag'.

-Car le Tibbs, c'est bien ! Rajouta Pline.

Gibbs grogna, Tony ricana, Sophia gazouilla. Et vint rechercher sa colocataire en lui parlant d'une soirée NCIS-Pizza. Laissant ainsi les deux agents seuls pour leur communication silencieuse qui était digne d'un roman de quatre-cent pages. Kag' vint rejoindre les colocataires, parce qu'elle avait entendu le mot « Pizza » et qu'elle avait faim et qu'une pizza ne se refuse jamais, sauf si elle est cuisinée par Trent Kort.

Durant ce bref intermède, Tony chanta trois chansons, Washington peignit un portrait de Crazy Leou à l'aide de ses crayolas et McGee mangea quinze hamburgers.

Et les Tibbs rejoignirent le Navy Yard. Gibbs ne manqua écraser que quatre passants, un record.

.

Fier de le savoir en vie, Abby Sciuto relâcha l'agent très spécial, qui retrouva enfin ses couleurs et son souffle. Elle tourna ensuite plusieurs fois sur elle-même malgré ses talons compensées de quarante-sept centimètres, et but quinze litres de caf-pow, avant de désigner son écran plasma.

-Le coupable !

-Le coupable de quoi ? Interrogea Fann' en relevant le nez de son ordinateur.

-Le coupable du truc qui fait qu'il est coupable.

-Quel truc qui fait qu'il est coupable d'être coupable ?

-Ainsi est faite la nature qui fait que nous sommes tous égaux, commenta Tony en portant une main à son cœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers lui et haussèrent un sourcil. Il leur lança un sourire brillant, et dégaina de sa poche un caf-pow géant et un ordinateur compact ultra pratique. Ses deux interlocutrices en firent un bond de bonheur.

Fann' partit faire un concours de hackage avec McGee et Joly, parce que Joly apprenait le hackage afin de battre Constance aux échecs. Mais, Lul faisait l'arbitre, même qu'elle avait un sifflet.

-Alors, reprit Abby, voici notre tueur. TADAAAAM.

-Beyonce ? S'étouffa Tony.

-Ah non, j'étais sur MTV. Voici notre tueur, TADAAAAAAAM.

-RIHANNA ?

-MTV, encore, il faut vraiment que je change d'écran. Voici notre tueur, TADAAAAAAAAM.

-C'est qui, ça ?

-Un monsieur, répondit Abby. Il s'appelle ahmorihtegdube zazazanutervdfeoplge. Mais tout le monde l'appelle « le Monsieur ».

Tony acquiesça sombrement, Gibbs fit un bref passage pour montrer qu'il était là, une perfusion de café dans le bras. Tony changea de costume et fit treize répliques de cinéma, et McGee annonça qu'il était temps de finir cet OS qui devenait vraiment débile.

.

-Je trouve que les scènes finales de fics au Groenländ sont trop rares, émit un Tony emmitouflé dans quinze manteaux et dix-huit paires de chaussettes.

-Glaglagla.

-T'as raison, Ziva, la prochaine fois, on essaye le désert israélien.

-Glaglagla.

-Oui, je sais, Timmy, il est injuste que vous soyez en t-shirt alors qu'il fait moins quinze degrés.

-Le café est froid.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Patron. Il est temps de rentrer.

* * *

><p><em>*S'accroche à son doudou Tibbs et refuse d'aller à l'hôpital psy de Bethesda*<em>


	3. N'importe quoi

_Hello ! _

_Je continue à faire le tri dans mes OS. J'ai retrouvé ça, je ne sais plus si je l'ai publié sur le site ou uniquement sur le forum AIPM (si c'est le premier cas, désolée pour le double post). Ça résultait d'un challenge sur le forum (juste après avoir terminé Plume !), et donc, c'est un GROS délire ! :) _

_Pour la petite histoire, j'avais une liste de mots à placer dans cet OS, d'où les dialogues... Particuliers. =)_

_Bonne lecture (et ne prenez pas peur)_

* * *

><p><strong>N'importe quoi<strong>

.

-Hummmm… Il faut qu'on ait une discussion très intelligente, souleva l'agent très spécial en direction de Muet-aux-yeux-perçants, petit-geek-adorable et de DiNozzette-au-féminin.

-C'est pour ça que je me trouve dans cet OS ? Soupira Amy en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

-Il faut qu'on parle de mots tels que « fer à repasser », « banane » ou « torchon », poursuivit Tony sans prêter attention aux propos de la jeune fille.

-Qui peut sérieusement placer « torchon » et « banane » dans une phrase ? Se moqua Amy.

Le regard de l'italien se déporta vers…

-Timmy.

-N'importe quoi, espèce de banane.

-Il y était presque, sourit Tony en lançant un regard en coin à Amy.

-DiNozzo, il faut que tu orientes un tableau, les interrompit Gibbs depuis son siège, alors qu'il jetait son trente quatrième café de la matinée par-dessus son épaule.

Tony souleva un sourcil. Mais obtempéra, il orienta donc un tableau, qu'il essuya même avec un torchon. En criant. Derrière lui, Amy, Gibbs et McGee gesticulèrent à leur façon, c'est-à-dire restèrent immobiles en le regardant faire, sourire sardonique à l'appui –à l'exception d'Amy qui prenait quelques photos-.

-Au fait, Patron, pourquoi je dois orienter un tableau ?

-Pour qu'on puisse faire un plan.

-Un plan de quoi ?

-De « Comment survivre après avoir terminé Plume ».

-Ça rentre dans le compte de la Navy, ça ?

-PBG menace de faire exploser le bâtiment si on ne le fait pas.

-Alors, ça rentre dans le compte de la Navy.

-Sophia veut faire exploser le bâtiment ? Souleva Amy en sautant sur ses pieds. Faut absolument que je mette ça sur Facebook ! Pouvez commencer sans moi ?

Pour toute réponse, Gibbs envoyant le joli téléphone portable blanc à paillettes de la jeune fille dans un gobelet de café encore tiède. Ce qui lui valut une merveilleuse exclamation à peine étouffée :

-MON TELEPHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE !

-Joli panier, Patron.

-HAAAN ! Tony ! Vous l'encouragez ! TRAITRE !

-Le Gibbs n'a pas besoin d'encouragement pour agir, Amy.

-Si on revenait au plan ? Proposa Tim en levant la main pour attirer leur attention.

Amy jeta un dernier regard désolé au pauvre téléphone à la vie si courte. Et se plaça devant le tableau, les mains croisées sur son ventre, boudeuse.

-D'te façon, j'vois pas pourquoi je suis là, dans cet OS, moi veux mon portable, mon petit téléphone tout mignon et tout beau et …

-Alors, comment survivre à la fin de sa fic, pensa Tony en frottant son menton de son index. Timmy le geek, une idée ?

-Ne pas mettre de bombes dans le bâtiment de la Navy par la suite ?

-Notons.

-Hey, mais c'est franchement pas son genre, s'insurgea Amy. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est vraiment Sophia qui a dit ça ?

-Yep. Mais pour explication, nous sommes dans un OS parodique. Ou encore pire. Un OS loufoque. On devrait interner des auteurs pour oser publier ça. Faut vraiment que cette fille se reconvertisse dans la peinture sur feuilles de bambou-du-japon.

-Oui, peut-être, mais… En attendant, indiqua McGee, il faut encore placer un mot dans cet OS.

-T'as raison, McFic.

Tony nota le mot « Cages » sur le tableau noir. Ce qui lui valut de l'avoir placé dans cet OS. Ce qui lui valut le titre de « Agent suprême de l'intelligence ». Titre qu'il s'administra à lui-même, bien sûr. Mentalement. Silencieusement. Etc.

Amy profita du fait que l'agent flattait son ego parfaitement flattable pour lui piquer son téléphone portable. Et aller se planquer derrière la photocopieuse.

-Allo ? Sophia ? T'as vraiment l'idée de faire sauter le Navy Yard ? Muahahaha, j'peux venir ?

-Faire sauter le Navy Yard ? Répéta la journaliste.

-Vi.

-Ah. Non.

-Sûre ?

-Vi.

-Oh. Tu as un double maléfique dans une fiction, alors.

-Super !

-Comment on fait ?

-On fait quoi ?

-Pour ton double maléfique ?

-Sais pas. Tu crois qu'il a des jolis escarpins ?

-Sophia…

-Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping ensemble ?

-Et ça te permettrait de ne plus penser à la fin de Plume, approuva Amy après un court silence.

-D'où la fin de mon double maléfique, conclut la journaliste.

-Génial.

Amy raccrocha. Et se dirigea vers les agents.

-Je suis un génie.

-Ah non, ça c'est McM.I.T…

-Je viens de trouver comment régler notre problème. Et comment finir cet OS. Complétement stupide, d'ailleurs, cet OS. Heureusement que je suis là pour relever son niveau.

-On vous écoute, commenta Tony en penchant la tête, intéressé.

-Shopping, résuma Amy en étirant ses lèvres au maximum. Le Navy Yard va devoir sortir sa carte bancaire…

* * *

><p><em>Vui, je sais. Suis folle.<em>


	4. Parodie 4

_Hello !_

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Pour mon retour, un OS complètement débile, à lire seulement si vous n'être par contre un peu (beaucoup) de stupidité !_

_Bonne lecture (et bon courage) !_

* * *

><p>Grégory House leva son scalpel en l'air, l'admirant dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait déjà prévu sur qui il allait tester sa lame. Un jeune interne du nom de Donovan à qui perdre quelques centimètres de peau ne ferait pas vraiment de mal…<p>

-HEP HEP HEP ! STOP ! Ça suffit ! Arrêtez là, cette narration n'a rien à faire ici !

Tony DiNozzo, poings sur les hanches, pénétra au cœur de la pièce. Il tendit un doigt accusateur vers le médecin le plus grognon du monde :

-Toi, là. Tu sors de mon OS. On est dans le quartier NCIS, ici, ok ?

Le cher docteur s'apprêta à répliquer. Mais Cuddy passa à cet instant avec une nouvelle jupe laissant dévoiler tous les charmes de son anatomie. Et il se dépêcha de courir à sa suite, laissant l'agent du NCIS face à sa gloire. Un agent du NCIS qui croisa alors les bras devant lui, observant la pièce avec attention :

-Ok, je suis dans un hôpital, mais je vais bien. Je suis seul. Je n'ai pas d'enquête en cours. Je suis bien habillé. Je parle tout seul. Donc…

Il tourna sur lui-même.

-Je ne dois pas être dans un OS de PinkBlueGreen. Impossible.

Pour le contredire, arriva à ce moment-là ce qui devait arriver. Et Tony dû faire face à dix-huit terroristes. Des terroristes de quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans, mais quand même. Il s'en sortit avec…

-Une égratignure sur le nez ! Sérieusement ?

Un long hululement s'échappa tout de même des lèvres de l'agent égratigné. Son nez étant au milieu du visage, et l'égratignure étant donc au centre de cette chose, son plus grand atout venait de baisser d'un tiers. Pour confirmer ses craintes, entra dans la pièce…

-Ziva ! Non, ne me regarde pas ! hurla Tony en se protégeant le visage des deux mains.

-Tu en fais un peu trop, Tony, ce n'est qu'une égratignure de rien du tout.

-Mon visage est ravagé, s'écria le pauvre agent en pointant ce dernier avec un air si peiné qu'il aurait fait frémir de peine toute personne sur cette terre. Enfin, toute personne moins 99,9999 pourcent de la population, soit Minibleu, Abby Sciuto et Gertrude Avananananabenaieh, que tout le monde connait sous le nom de Gert', évidemment.

Bref, Tony alla soigner son bobo et Ziva en profita pour affuter sa collection de couteaux en prévision de la suite de cet OS. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à les utiliser car un troupeau de bisons futés écrasa un marine en Amazonie, et comme Gibbs était le seul agent capable d'enquêter là-dessus dans le monde entier (et même dans l'univers, hum), il y alla avec sa troupe.

La troupe en question avait oublié son produit anti-moustiques, aussi, quelques exclamations fusèrent rapidement :

-Patroooooooooon, je veux rentrer à la maison. Patrooooooooooooooon ! Viteeuuuuh, avant que le TBC arrive ! Tu comprends ? Patrooooooooooooon, je suis piqué de partouuuuut ! Argeuh !

-On capte le wifi ici ? Oui ? Siri, recherche « comment survivre une journée en Amazonie avec une colonie de moustique autour de soi », s'il te plait… Non, non, Tony ! Non ! Ce portable ne sert pas comme tapette à moustique, NON !

-Je vais faire un tartare de moustiques ! Grr ! Dans mon pays, on aurait déjà été cherché un chalumeau pour les abattre ! Un chalumeau !

-Oooh Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs ! Regarde, j'ai adopté une petite famille de mygales, je te présente Dora, Dori, Doru et Jean-Pascaline ! Ils sont pas mignons ? Grou.

La bataille fut rude contre ces petites bêtes. Évidemment, les agents gagnèrent et éradiquèrent toute population de moustique d'amérique du sud, le tout en vingt-sept minutes et quarante-sept secondes. Concernant l'enquête, il s'avéra que les bisons étaient en fait des autruches déguisées, guidées par Ray, lui-même. Ne me demandez pas ce que faisait Ray en Amazonie, je crois que c'est une histoire de pingouin, de craie, de piranhas et de soda à la fraise. Le reste est classé confidentiel, sauf si vous croisez Ryan Noolen, qui se fera un plaisir de tout vous raconter.

Les agents retournèrent donc à Washington avec Jean-Pascaline et Mimi, le boa. Evidemment, dans l'avion du retour, quelques (un) terroriste(s) voulurent prendre en otage nos chers enquêteurs et laborantine.

-Fe fui Cafper, fe fous prend en otafe !

Casper, allemand d'origine italienne avec une mère japonaise et un père hongrois, était donc un terroriste d'un mètre vingt-deux, armé d'un pistolet à eau et d'un guide du TBC.

-Non, impossible, soupira Tony.

-Quoi, DiNozzo ?

-On est dans un OS complètement stupide ! On ne peut pas se battre contre un nain avec un cheveu sur la langue de la taille d'un baobab, je refuse !

-On est obligés… Grommela Gibbs.

-Pas si on fait grève.

-Grève de quoi ?

-Grève de la ponctuation émit l'italien en croisant les bras ce qui irrita grandement le lecteur indigné que vous êtes n'est-ce-pas.

Devant cette monstruosité de la langue française, McGee posa une main devant ses yeux en hurlant et Ziva cacha son visage derrière ses mains avec un cri d'horreur, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ramener une ponctuation correcte illico presto dans cette histoire, ainsi qu'un slap Tibbsien, 'ponctué' d'une « aieuh » caractéristique.

-Fe fais tirer, fous fallez foir !

Casper leva son flingue de 3 centimètres devant son nez. Les agents le regardèrent faire en riant, sauf McGee, qui se cacha derrière Jean-Pascaline.

Mais, à ce moment-là arriva…

-Hulk ? Vraiment ? Soupira un agent très spécial désabusé.

-Et pourquoi pas ? railla l'auteur en faisant un passage éclair, armée d'un sourire psychopathe.

Un long silence désabusé suivi son passage. Long genre long. D'environ deux jours. Ou deux semaines. Un truc comme ça.

-Je veux que le truc vert dégage et que cet OS se termine, bougonna enfin Tony d'une voix ensommeillée.

Malgré le doux surnom qu'on lui avait donné, Hulk lui donna alors un slap de gratitude pour avoir enfin émis un son. Ce qui eut tout de même pour effet d'envoyer Tony directement à Bethesda, sans passer par la case « méchant ». Quant à Casper - oui, il est toujours là- il décida d'aller apprendre le maniement de la brosse à dent tueuse en Albanie, et sauta donc de l'avion avec son parachute Mickey. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était Trent Kort qui s'occupait du cours, et il était en retard parce qu'il cherchait un shampoing pour ses trois cheveux survivants.

Hulk repartit chez lui essayer de se peindre en rose, parce que le vert commençait à devenir has been. Gibbs alla voir Tony à Bethesda, pour l'instant Tibbs, à ne jamais oublier dans tout OS Pinkbluegreenien.

-C'est vraiment gnangnan comme instant, vous ne voulez pas plutôt aller à une compet' de monsters trucks ?

-House, tu dégages de mon OS, aboya Tony.

-Tu parles, toi ? Je croyais que t'étais (encore) blessé !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, marmonna Tony en secouant la tête.

Tony se rendormit donc après avoir regardé une dernière fois Fight Club, et House fit un concours du regard le plus noir avec Gibbs. Ce fut Tony Stark –Oui, Iron Man, enfin !- qui gagna, parce qu'il avait envie d'être cité dans cet OS comme son pote Hulk. Et oui. L'effet Avengers.

Bref, Gibbs s'assit à côté de son protégé. Et chercha un truc à dire…

-DiNozzo, t'en as pas un peu marre d'être abonné à Bethesda ?

L'agent très spécial s'extirpa du coma en ouvrant un œil, lorgnant son supérieur avec intérêt. Il sortit alors de sous son oreiller une petite boîte qu'il tendit à Gibbs.

-Regarde patron, dix passages à Bethesda, une pizza offerte. Vingt, un dvd. Trente, et c'est la collection de James Bond entière qui est à moi. Et ainsi de suite…

-Tu en es à combien, là ?

Tony se gratta pensivement les cheveux.

-A peu près 3547, compta l'italien. J'ai eu une maison de 1600 m² offerte, et on m'a proposé de régner sur la Colombie, cool, non ?

-Même pas le Brésil ? grogna l'irascible Gibbs.

-Ça sera pour la 5000e !

Gibbs hocha la tête. Entra à ce moment-là dans la chambre…

-McPersonnageSecondaire !

Sous cette appellation, Timmy envoya son pied dans un ballon de foot pour laisser passer sa frustration derrière ce surnom. Mais le ballon appartenait en fait à une infirmière du nom de Josette Machinchosetrucbidule, qui avait placé une bombe dedans, parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix devenir une méchante de NCIS, histoire de partager l'affiche avec la Grenouille et Trent Kort. Malheureusement pour elle, l'affiche était trop bien collée, et on ne put rien faire pour son cas. Josette se réincarna donc en patiente chez House, frustré de ne pas avoir son OS. Je pourrais vous raconter son histoire, mais c'est un peu long et je suis sûre que vous n'en avez rien à faire. Pas vrai ? Retournons donc à notre débilité d'OS.

Résumons. Bombe dans ballon, ce qui équivaut à bobo. Timmy se retrouva donc alité à côté de son collègue, sous le regard toujours bienveillant de leur adorable chef.

-Encore un passage à l'hôpital et je recrute deux nouveaux agents, maugréa l'adorable et gentil Gibbs.

-Mais…

-C'est injuste ! Je suis contre le Timmy Bobo Club, bouda Tim.

-Patron, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il termina son cent-trentième café de la journée et l'envoya par la fenêtre. Une petite montagne de gobelet atteignait le troisième étage de l'hôpital, juste devant la chambre des agents.

-Il est temps de conclure cet OS, soupira Gibbs.

Ziva acquiesça. Elle acquiesça car elle se trouvait trop peu présente dans cet OS. La faute à l'auteur qui ne s'est toujours pas remise de son départ et qui la boude encore un peu. Ziva leva donc la main pour prendre la parole.

-Je pense qu'on devrait terminer cet OS de façon originale.

-Comment ? demanda Tony.

-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée, souffla Ziva…

.

Installé sur sa bouée en forme de pingouin, Gibbs observait ses agents, les yeux plissés.

-La prochaine fois que vous avez une idée, David, gardez-là pour vous, pesta le chef d'équipe.

-Mais…

-Ziva, pourquoi, mais pourquoi as-tu proposé qu'on termine cet os en plein milieu de l'océan atlantique ? s'écria Tony en écartant l'eau autour de sa bouée en forme de papillon

-Au moins, nous avons des bouées ! protesta l'israélienne en caressant le plastique de l'objet en question, représentant Dora l'exploratrice

-La mienne est percée ! paniqua McGee

-C'est le moment de tester la McNage !

-Patron !

-Ou le McCouleAPic.

-Patron !

-Pas le temps, McGee. J'ai le mot fin à énoncer, grommela Gibbs.

-On t'écoute, Boss !

-Glouglouglouglou.

-Je me demande si je peux échanger Dora contre une bouée en forme de licorne…

-Fin, soupira Gibbs. Qu'on en termine. Et vite.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? :)<em>


End file.
